That boy wearing Orange
by TTgurrl
Summary: Hinata, Ino and Sakura were just ordinary girls that is until Hinata met a strange blonde. Their lives were instantly changed...A werewolf, a vamp, a earth Wielder and an telepathic...and what are they?
1. Chapter 1: The blonde-haired boy

*Hey, TTgurrl here, I just wanted 2 say that this IS my very first fic so cut me a little slack. Now, the story that inspired this one was dun here on FF too its called "Between these Shades of Grey' by Mysterious-Vixen, so check that out. Plz review I need to know how it is. If it's bad...or not...If I get sum good reviews I'll update, Kay? Kay now the summary.

Summary: Hinata, Ino and Sakura are all regular friends but when Hinata meets a strange blonde, all their lives are turned around. (Sucky summary, I know.)

* * *

Chapter one: That blonde haired boy

(Hinata and Ino entered the loud and upbeat club)

"See, told you this would be fun!" Ino yelled over the music.

"I don't know about this Ino!" Said the raven-haired girl to her best friend.

"Oh come on don't be a wuss, lets go!"

Hinata sat at the bar alone while Ino danced with boys. She shook her head.

"What'll it be?" said a familiar feminine voice.

Hinata turned, "Anko? I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh, hey Hina, where's Ino? I know shes here with you!" Anko said putting her hand on her hips and flipping her spiky bangs.

"What makes you think I came here with anyone?" Hinata asked touching her two index fingers together like she always does when shes nervous.

"Ha, yeah right, little Hina at the club all alone?" Anko mocked, "Ino brought you here didn't she?"

Hinata nodded. Anko slid some gin to Hinata.

"Wanna know how I knew that?" When Hinata didn't respond Anko continued "Because, Ino is your best friend and one hell-of-a party girl and you're, well, you're just a little girl" Anko said. Hinata was shocked. Was she really 'Just a little girl'? Is that what people thought of her as? Well, that's definitely gonna change. Just then Hinatas cell phone ringed, she checked the caller ID: Sakura. She flipped it open, "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Hina where are you? I'm at your place and Ino said you're with her but she hung up before I could ask where she was.".

Hinata looked for Ino and said, "Oh sorry, were at a club"

Sakura laughed hysterically, "no, seriously where are you guys."

"A-a c-c-club, Tokyo Down," Hinata spoke cupping the head with her hand.

"Oh, really? I thought you were kidding,"

_I wish I was, Sakura _Hinata thought.

"Well, when are you coming home?"

"Um, I'm about to leave, I don't know if Ino is gonna tag along though, she seems to have made some, um, new friends."

"Kami," Sakura sighed.

"Okay see ya then, I'll be the chick with pink hair." Sakura laughed at her own joke.

Hinata found Ino dancing with three attractive guys and a girl in more fishnets than Ino was in.

"Ino! I-I'm going home!"

"Okay, I'll have one of these nice boys drive me home!" Ino said grinding on one of the boys while he nipped her earlobe.

_Hopeless, _she thought.

Hinata walked out into the dark parking lot with only strobe lights from far away to guide her through the night. She bumped into a few stationary cars but she finally found her Black BMW. She opened the door and sat on the leather interior, she sighed and just sat their with the door open.

"Am I really a buzz-kill?" She said to herself "I wonder if Ino feels that way, if she does then she's-" At that very moment someone knocked on her window. _Ya know, people have impeccable timing_, she thought.

"Hey, um are you okay?" The blonde-haired boy asked her gently.

"M-me? oh yes, I-I'm fine, Is there s-s-something you w-wanted?"

"Oh no, I saw you leave, and you looked a little disappointed, so I wanted to buy you a drink but by then it was too late, then you kinda started talking to yourself" He said.

Hinata smiled, although they were in almost total darkness she could still see his bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He was very cute, very cute indeed, but it would never happen between them she could tell this would be their only time together.

"So, whats your name?" He asked.

"Hyuga H-Hinata" Hinata responded, "And yours?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it." Naruto chuckled.

"Well it was nice to meet you Naruto but I have to get going, I have a friend waiting on me, bye." Hinata closed the door and started the car, Naruto tapped the window again, and she rolled it down. Naruto handed her a piece of paper.

"Here's my number call me whenever" He smiled, Hinata blushed. Hard.

"O-O-Okay, b-b-bye N-Naruto-San" She stuttered. As she drove off he waved at her, she did the same. She smiled the whole ride home, where she saw Sakura sitting on her porch, the wind blew threw her pink hair and the red bow in her head drew the attention away from her huge forehead.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hi Hina, what took you so long, the bars' only a 15 minute drive, it took you almost 30 to get here, I was really worried."

"S-sorry I got...c-c-carried away with the t-time" Hinata apologized.

"What? Never mind, wheres Ino?"

"Still at Tokyo down, shes getting a ride."

"From who?"

"Who knows?"

Hinata and Sakura laughed. They walked into Hinata's home, to see a huge mess. The cushions on the couch were all over the place the coffee table was flipped over, and their was half-eaten food scattered everywhere.

"Whoa! Did you guys get robbed?" Sakura asked,

"No, but I have an idea of what happened" Hinata began walking through the mess, down the hall to the last door on the left.

She twisted the doorknob and found the room more messier than the others. Her hunch was correct. Hinata saw Tenten cuddled up with Neji under the covers, obviously still awake.

"Neji! wake up!" Hinata yelled

"I'm up." Neji's hair was frizzy and he had a _smile_ on his face which usually meant him and his girlfriend, Tenten 'Got Together'.

"What happened?" Hinata asked with a tense slip of anger in her voice.

"Well you went out so I thought Tenten and I could throw a party" Neji shrugged.

"You two are the only people here," Sakura pitched in.

"Damn right" Tenten chimed

"Well you two are cleaning this whole house up. I said you could stay here until you got back on your feet not so you could trash the place!" Hinata shouted then slammed the door. She stomped to her knew it was very rare in these situations for Hinata to blow up like that but she knew that when she did, it was best to stay away. Hinata plopped on her lavender bed and dialed a number into her phone.

"Who you calling?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Someone." Hinata replied biting her bottom lip.

**YEP! She's pissed! **Sakura's annoying inner giggled.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said threw the phone.

"Hello, N-Naruto, i-its me, Hinata"

* * *

Authors Note- Sooooo, Watcha think? good or not plz reveiw n tell me wat I did wrong, 'member it's my 1st fic so...yeah... plz plz plz review!

-TTgurrl is Ouwt!


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata's Sleepover

*AN: okay, first a big shout-out to Mrs. C Uchiha, ur my insperation and I luv ya soooooo much. Okay on to the story, Chapter 2 Hinata's Sleep over... ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: Hinata's sleepover

(In Hinata's room)

Sakura sat on Hinatas bed while she talked on the phone with the mysterious man.

"Hi," Hinata greeted.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked

"Shh"

"But I-"

"Shh"

"So, I don't mean to be rude, but is their any particular reason why you called?" Naruto asked with lots of energy in his voice.

"well I just got home and everything is a mess,"

"really? Did you get robbed? Do you know who did it?"

"Ha, um, no m-m-my cousin is living with me, temporarily. I was wondering, I-I know we just m-m-met but, um, I'd, um, well my house is a mess

and I kind of need a p-p-place to stay, I was wondering if you could help me f-find a place to s-stay?" Hinata said twirling a long strand of hair between her fingers, a flirty habit that she developed from Sakura.

"Sure, where do you live? I'll come pick you up-If that's okay with you?" He added quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Hinata told him the a address and hung up. Sakura jumped up with a billion questions.

"Who was that? Where you meet him? Did Ino hook you up together? Why couldn't you stay with me? Why do you have his number on speed dial? Is this guy taken? does he like you? Does he have a cute best friend? and is _he_ cute!?"

"Um okay... Naruto, outside of Tokyo Down, no, because, none of your business, I hope not, I think, probably, and yes!" Hinata answered, she took a deep breath.

Hinata went into her drawers and pulled out some pajamas Ino gave her that she never got a chance to wear and a beautiful lavender dress for tomorrow. She was thinking about asking Naruto to lunch and she wanted to look awesome. Sakura helped her find the perfect lavender stiletto heels to go with the dress.

"I wish you the best of luck, my friend" Sakura said, "But wait. How come you couldn't just come stay with me?"

"Oh, Sakura, I-I don't mean any harm when I say this b-bu your apartment is very little, your couch is hard and your b-bed w-w-won't fit us b-both. I'm sorr-"_ BEEP! BEEP!_

Hinata was interrupted by a horn outside, signaling that Naruto was outside. Hinata put her clothes, toothbrush, and other necessary items in a black suitcase.

"Bye Sakura!" Hinata said walking to Naruto's orange mustang.

she opened the passenger seat and sat down, as she closed the door, Naruto greeted her, "Hi Hinata"

"Hi, thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it,"

"No problem, I have the perfect place for you to stay, you stay as long as you want." Naruto smirked.

"Where?" Hinata asked

Naruto didn't say anything but continued to smirk. Hinata just silently watched Naruto drive, when suddenly she was overcome with the smell of ramen.

"Hey, w-what's that s-smell?"

"Oh that's ramen, I was on my way to Ichiraku's ramen shop when you called so I grabbed some take-out, want some?" Naruto said casually.

"Um, n-no thanks Na-Naruto-San" She replied politely.

They finally arrived at a gigantic brick Manor. There were three other cars parked outside, Hinata was confused she didn't know where they were. All the lights were on except one, but it looked like a television was on in that room.

"Um Naruto, where are we?"

"My place,"

"Are you throwing a party?B-because, I'm not very good with p-people."

"I know, Come on I'll show you to your room," Naruto held out hand and Hinata placed her soft hand into his, Naruto took her suitcase not letting go of her could tell she wasn't very enthusiastic around people, he could tell she was a fragile and dainty flower so he would make sure to handle her carefully and try his hardest not to frighten her. Naruto lead Hinata to the front door and into a narrow hallway, as the hallway got wider the lights got brighter. They were in a well-lit kitchen were a man with red hair stood looking as bored as ever. Hinata thought, what with all the lights on that the house would be loud, it was actually quiet and peaceful. When the Red-headed man saw Hinata his expression changed, he looked curious.

"Hey Gaara, this is Hinata," Naruto said "She'll be staying with us".

_Us? _Hinata thought.

"Okay, but where is she going to sleep?" Gaara asked trying to lift the barely visible eyebrow.

"I was thinking guestroom, but then I thought, '_hmm Gaara might have a girl over_,' then I thought '_nah!_'" Naruto teased.

"Ha-Ha, you're so funny, but your girlfriend is going to have to find somewhere else to sleep, Lee's here and he's staying in the guestroom"Gaara sighed.

"Lee? why is he here?"

"Because, Remember when he helped us move all our stuff in this house and when we thanked him he said, 'no problem.' Then you said, 'no really, if you need anything just give us a call.' Well, he needed a place to stay for a day or two so here he is. You could feed you girlfriend to the dark monster." Gaara forced a smile on his face.

"Very funny, but shes not my girlfriend, and she could sleep...um, where ever she likes, even if that means your room, the one you _never _use!" countered Naruto turning to head upstairs.

"Um, so where _am _I sleeping? I can't just sleep any where, and who's the dark monster?" Hinata asked a tiny bit scared of what the answer would be.

"Ha relax, it's okay, Dark monster is just what we call Sasuke-Teme behind his back."

"Who's Saskue?"

"Okay, that you don't want to know."

Naruto opened a door in the hallway and guided her in.

"This is the master bedroom and my room, you can sleep in here." Naruto said.

"Wha- I can't take your bedroom, I can find somewhere else to stay." Hinata turned to leave but Naruto was faster to grab her arm and Hinata could've sworn she felt sparks fly up her arm. _His hands are so soft_, she thought.

"I know, we can share this room, if that's okay with you?"

"u-um" Hinata blushed.

"Hey, are you okay, you keep turning red like that, do you need to go to a hospital?"

"n-n-no, im- im fine" Hinata started swaying and then she hit the floor with a_ thud_. Hinata fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodnight Hinata-Hime

*Hey y'all, Its TT, Quick update eh? anywhooo, I was told my Chappies were too short so I tried to lengethen it out a bit. enjoy.

Oh wait:

Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Naruto *Sniff*

Okay continue...

* * *

Chapter Three: Good Night, Hinata Hime

When Hinata woke up, Naruto was staring dead at her, fanning her with a ramen coupon. She was in the same room but on his bed. Everything was fuzzing, still coming to place.

"Hinata, are you okay?" She heard Naruto say.

"mm mm" She replied

"Um that's not exactly a straight answer" Naruto chuckled.

Hinata sat up and looked around. Naruto's room had a lot of orange, orange pillows, orange blankets, orange clothes, even orange books! Her pale orbs met Naruto's cerulean ones, they were amazingly blue. Then she felt that spark between the two again, she thought she was going to faint again until Naruto spoke.

"I hope you don't mind, but I unpacked your clothes for you, while you were...unconscious" Naruto said.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-Chan" Hinata smiled weakly. Naruto stood and walked to the door and said, "You can change in that bathroom, I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, oh Naruto?

"Yeah?"

"That guy in the kitchen, um Gaara, why was he drinking coffee at 8:30 at night?"

"Oh Gaara has his own problems...he wears makeup too,"

"I HEARD THAT!" Gaara yelled from downstairs.

Naruto laughed. "Good night Hina-hime"

"Good night" Hinata said.

Naruto closed the door and Hinata began looking around his-um their- room. She walked to the closet, and was almost blinded by all the orange, she reached for the orange jumpsuit, hoping Naruto would never wear that in public. It was hideous.

She turned and saw her clothes stacked neatly on a dresser. She grabbed her pajamas and made her way into the bathroom in Naruto's room. Hinata closed and locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess. Hinata pulled her shirt off and adjusted her C-cup bra. She put the shirt Ino bought her for Hinata's birthday and realized it showed more breast that she expected, then the silky short shorts that stopped at the top of her thigh, really showing some leg. She sighed, this isn't how she wanted Naruto to think she was, Hinata was too sweet and innocent. She folded her clothes and came out of the bathroom. She put her clothes with her others and went down stairs with Naruto and Gaara.

"Hi" Hinata greeted.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw her in her sexy pajamas. He's never seen pajamas look so _good_ on anyone before.

"Um, Hey, Hinata. Nice, uh pajamas." Naruto responded

"Oh quit drooling, you dog. Naruto just got lucky," He turned to Naruto, "Your girlfriend has some nice curves".

"I told you she's not my girlfriend" Naruto barked

"You want her to be, though." Gaara sipped his coffee

"Oh shut up!"

Hinata laughed. She walked over and sat down next to Gaara, "Why don't we think what Saskue thinks of her?" Gaara said

"Thinks of who?" A cold, dry voice said.

"Oh hey Saskue-teme, did you just wake up or did you have a lady-friend over because your hair is a mess." Naruto said, referring to the fact that Saskue's hair is usually always perfect. No matter what he does but for some odd reason tonight wasn't one of those nights. _That's Saskue? He looks like a normal-well almost normal guy_. Hinata thought.

"Who's this?" Saskue asked dryly, pointing to Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto's Playboy bunny" Gaara laughed.

Naruto swatted Gaara in the back of his head and Hinata's face turned a hundred shades darker. Saskue sat down and bit into a ripe tomato. He had pitch black eyes and wore a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. Still even though he was just a weird guy, he still gave Hinata the shivers. He was inhumanly pale and cold to look at.

"So you're Naruto's new girlfriend?" He asked

"Um, No, we just met."

"And you're already sleeping with him?"

"I, uh-"

"No, her house was raided, so she need somewhere to stay until it was clean," Naruto saved her from complete embarrassment.

"Hn" Saskue sighed.

"I'm uh going to bed. bye." Hinata slugged upstairs and felt a little silly for calling Naruto in the first place. Falling asleep listening to Tenten's excessive moaning didn't sound so bad then. She heard Naruto say something to Saskue about scarring her away. "Great, now even Naruto thinks I'm insecure," Hinata whispered lowly so they couldn't hear her.

* * *

*AN: okay so, plz review, I tried to make it a lil longer since I was told my Chappies are too short but whatever, and don't worry im pretty sure u will luv the next Chappies!

Chapter four: Ino's ride home

-TTgurrl ouwt!

P.S HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON Y'ALL! YEEHAW!


End file.
